candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Surprise
Sweet Surprise is the fifteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Three. This episode was released on October 11, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Party Queen. Story Before episode: Tiffi enters the scene but is totally confused, as no one is around! After episode: All the characters previously introduced except for Mr. Yeti appear by jumping out. At first, Tiffi is startled, but then she's extremely happy as everyone has come to celebrate her good deeds! Suddenly, Bubblegum Troll popped out of the cake and the Octopus yells, "GET HIIIIIIIIIIM!" New things *Technically, no new features are added, but this episode seems to be the first where Color Bombs are preserved inside Marmalade. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 211 *Hardest level: Level 201 This episode has some hard levels, such as 201, 208 and 215, and also containing the notorious level 213, which was considered a very hard level by most people due to the sheer amount of jelly that needs clearing and the chocolate fountains, as well as the blockers which have several layers. Level 213 has been nerfed and is now considered as medium. Sweet Surprise is generally a quite hard episode, as it has 7 hard levels (201, 205,207, 208, 210, 214 and 215) and the other levels can also bring some challenge. However, this episode is now quite easy because of the nerf of level 208 and level 213 (levels 213 and 208 are both medium now). There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia * Mr. Yeti, from Chocolate Mountains, is actually the only character not present after surprising Tiffi. *Level 211, a timed level, has the limit of 17 seconds, unlike other levels which have numbers divisible by 5, such as Level 20 (60 seconds) and Level 313 (45 seconds). *Level 213 used to be almost impossible without boosters. The top row of blockers was removed and a layer was taken off most of the remaining blockers. It was still very hard despite these adjustments. However, after another nerf, this level has become significantly easier. *This is the last episode to feature two timed levels. *This entire episode is dedicated to level 200. The ironic thing is that level 200 is actually in the episode 14, Caramel Cove, the episode prior to this. *This is the first 15-level episode that starts with a hard level, level 201. *All jelly levels have regular and double jellies. *Levels 203 and 204 are the only levels in this episode to have no colour bombs behind marmalade at the start of the board. *This episode is the only episode which the first level (Level 201) is the hardest. *A celebration is held after Level 215. It is the number of cake is 200, in episode 14, Caramel Cove. *Level 215 is the 30th consecutive level to have a Marmalade. Gallery/Directory Btontop.png Level_201.png|Level 201 - |link=Level 201 Level_202.png|Level 202 - |link=Level 202 Level_203.png|Level 203 - |link=Level 203 Level_204.png|Level 204 - |link=Level 204 Level_205.png|Level 205 - |link=Level 205 Level_206.png|Level 206 - |link=Level 206 Level_207.png|Level 207 - |link=Level 207 Level_208.png|Level 208 - |link=Level 208 Level_209.png|Level 209 - |link=Level 209 Level_210.png|Level 210 - |link=Level 210 Level_211.png|Level 211 - |link=Level 211 Level_212.png|Level 212 - |link=Level 212 Level_213.png|Level 213 - |link=Level 213 Level_214.png|Level 214 - |link=Level 214 Level_215.png|Level 215 - |link=Level 215 Category:Episodes Category:World Three Category:Released Episodes of 2012